The Bodyguard
by TwilightSickness
Summary: Friday Night Bites    Friday Night Bites Contest Entry by krazi4TwiSaga. Songs title: Low by Flo Rida


Friday Night Bites

Penname: krazi4TwiSaga

Songs title: Low by Flo Rida

Title of the story: The Bodyguard

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.

Edward Cullen, ex-military special ops soldier turned bodyguard has never had a client that he couldn´t protect. Hired to be the personal bodyguard of Ex-governor/business mogul Charlie Swan´s only daughter Isabella, Edward finds himself in a precarious situation. Three plotting best friends, a college scouting trip to Chicago and one unsuspecting bodyguard make for a heady cocktail. What happens when it turns out that the bodyguard is the one in need of protecting?

BPOV

"You´re doing it again, B," Alice said waving her tiny hand in front of my face causing me to jump. I had kind of checked out on them for a moment… _again_. Unfortunately, I was doing it more often and they were beginning to call me out on my shit. "It´s over, you never have to see any of those assholes again if you choose not to. Well, at least not any of those skanky whores that hung out with Tanya. It´s not like we´ll be breaking our necks to get to the class reunion or meeting up with them for weddings or anything."

"She´s right Bella," Rose nudged my shoulder and eyed me over her finger nail file. For someone who preferred to spend her free time under the hood of foreign cars, she was OCD about her precious nails. "So you slapped a bitch," she shrugged her shoulders like it was an everyday occurrence. "It´s not like this is going to give you a criminal record or anything. That´s why our parents shelled out fuck loads of cash to send us to boarding school all these years; it was to guarantee that we walked away with perfect records right into the entrance of the Ivy League university of our choice. Didn´t you read the fine print of the school handbook that _perk _was included in the tuition."

She paused to continue her assault on her poor fingernails before adding, "I may not know all the details of what happened, but I´m sure that _Skankya_ deserved it." Lowering her voice a few decibels, she added, "Besides, if you ask me that bitch had a lot worse that a slap across the face and a busted lip coming to her after all the shit she´s put us through over the last four years."

It was no secret how we felt about Tanya Denali and her band of merry whores; trust me the feeling was mutual. Rumor was that she´d gotten pregnant and to save face her family sent her away to some home for pregnant unwed mothers until the baby was born. Once the little bundle was tucked safely into the arms of its adoptive parents, Tanya had been shipped off to Switzerland to make our lives a living hell.

Trust me when I say, she took her job seriously the girl made our lives miserable each and every chance she got; too bad the last time she took it too fucking far. I wiggled the fingers on my still slightly sore right hand, I was positive that I´d left a lasting impression that Ms. Denali wouldn´t soon forget.

Alice piped in with loud "Amen sister" and a high-five to Rose. I shook my head and sighed, these two were hopeless; unlike me, they had no problem blemishing their records in school. Alice and Rosalie found themselves sitting in the headmaster´s office quite a bit during our tenure at Le Rosey, but not even Headmaster O´Reilly was a match for those two heavyweights.

By our junior year they had charmed their way into Liam and his wife Siobhan´s hearts and instead of the usual punishments or infractions that all the other students received; Rose was placed in charge of the upkeep and maintenance of all their antique cars and Alice was constantly decorating and redecorating their homes and offices, along with the task of being Siobhan´s personal shopper.

Rose, Alice and I were the three amigos and by association, I got thrown into the mix as well by becoming personal chef to the O´Reilly´s, which for me was like a dream come true. I loved to cook and I loved cooking for others even more.

This, along with my perfect grades, genius IQ, general awkwardness and family wealth made me a target for the less than savory students that were attending Le Rosey; namely, Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Victoria Daniels. Over the years 80% of Rose and Ali´s altercations had to do with them defending me in some way shape or form.

"Would you two keep it down," I hissed, looking over my shoulder to make sure that our parents were still engaged in their conversation. "Daddy has no idea what happened and I´d like to keep it that way." It was no secret how much of a daddy´s girl I was, and I would never do anything to hurt my father or bring embarrassment to our family. "So, motor-mouth," I gave Ali a pointed stare, "would you just drop it. And for the record, that´s not what´s bothering me, so cut the all-knowing, all-seeing Alice crap and finish my nails." I snapped in mock irritation. Rose and I snickered while Alice pouted like a two year old. It wasn´t often that I asserted myself with them, but when I did it always felt so freeing and made want to do it more often.

We were currently on my father´s private jet flying across Europe to spend a month on the beach in Marbella, Spain. It was a graduation present for Rose, Alice and I from our parents and grandparents. Even though I´d spent the last eight and a half years in Europe attending boarding school, I would never tire of visiting any part of the beautiful age-old country.

True, my altercation with Tanya Denali _was_ still fresh on my mind, but it wasn´t what had my stomach in knots; it was more like _what_ caused the altercation that had me reeling.

No, _that_ was all thanks to my father and the man he´d introduced as my new bodyguard five days ago. Actually it was five days, 17 hours, 36 minutes and 21 seconds ago to be exact, but hey, who´s counting.

_Edward Cullen! _God, just thinking the man´s name had me ruining my panties. _Move over Robert Pattinson, there´s a new guy in town fueling my sexual fantasies. _

_Cue the blush! _

Fuck! Now my face was turning red. Stupid fucking blush, how would I ever be taken seriously as a woman, if I´m always blushing like a fucking teenager? _Probably, because you are a fucking teenager! _My inner bitch interjected. Everybody´s a fucking critic!

Back to Edward, who´s about 6´4¨ tall, lean but with a muscular build, a chiseled angular jaw with just the right amount of stubble that was begging to be licked, a panty-dropping crocked grin, and the pièce de résistance were his eyes and voice. Edward had the most mesmerizing emerald green eyes that caused me to melt every time I looked into them and a voice like velvety smooth chocolate that poured from his lips and directly into my soul.

I knew it sounded crazy but Edward Cullen was my soul mate, I could feel it.

Initially, I was pissed that my father had gone behind my back and hired some stranger to follow me around all the time without bothering to consult me first, but when I caught sight of him, I quickly changed my tune. There stood the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. It literally broke my heart to look at him, especially knowing that he was 20 light years out of my league.

Staring up wide-eyed at his head full of unruly bronze locks that curled just at the ends, I nearly swallowed my tongue. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that he was blessed with a permanent case of sex-hair? My fingers literally ached with the need to touch it. Surely, it couldn´t be as soft as it seemed, could it? That was one theory I _definitely_ planned on trying, just as soon as I figured out how. Something _else _I forgot to mention was how pathetic I was.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was way out of my league when it came to the opposite sex. Where everything scholastic came to me easily and without much effort, when it came to men I was like a fish out of water. If I had any chance of getting Edward to notice me I was going to have to enlist the help of the professional love gurus. Rosalie-_take no shit_-Hale and Alice-_the hopeless romantic_-Brandon!

Yeah this was going to be painful! Anytime the two of them were involved; shopping and a make-over was always part of the package. Even if I protested they would just blackmail me into it. Bitch move, I know, but they were my bitches and I wouldn´t trade them for anything.

Rosalie and Alice were not only my two best friends in the whole world, but they were also my god-sister and cousin. Alice´s mother, Beverly, is my dad Charlie´s baby sister and Rose´s parents, Lillian and Royce Hale are my father´s closest friends and my godparents. All three of us were all the only children that are parents had and because they were so close, we had inherited the bond as well.

Auntie Bev and Aunt Lilly did an amazing job of stepping in when I lost my mother to cancer nine years ago. Renee Dwyer-Swan was the best mother a girl could ever wish for, but sadly after a two-year fight, at thirty seven-years old she lost her battle with breast cancer and slipped away quietly surrounded by the people that she loved in a small beach house on a private island in Fiji.

I refused to leave Renee´s side for any reason, so my father allowed me to be homeschooled for the last year of her life. Of course, Rose and Alice followed suit, insisting that they be allowed to help take care of Auntie Ne-Ne too. Never able to deny their little girls anything, Charlie, Uncle Royce and Uncle Jack made it happen. Despite the fact that I lost my mother, to a horrific disease, that was the best year of my life.

My father was in the middle of running for his second term as governor of the state of Washington, so losing his wife, campaigning, and dealing with a sad little girl was a lot to handle. It was decided after careful consideration that it would be best to send me away to boarding school.

I was always considered an old soul, born way ahead of my time; so the idea of getting to leave home and live on my own like a big girl was intriguing to me. I told my father that I would give it a try, but only if Rose and Ali could come too and we got final say on where they were sending us. Yeah, I was a born negotiator! Didn´t hurt that I had Charlie wrapped around my little finger either!

In the end Switzerland it was and we were shipped off to Le Rosey boarding academy to complete our education. I still say Rose coerced us into choosing it because she felt it was named after her, yeah, she was just vain enough to believe that. I digress.

_**~E&B~**_

Alice had just finished putting the last coat of nail polish on my fingernails when I felt that familiar feeling of static electricity and the hairs on the back of my neck and arms stand at attention. _Edward!_ This was becoming a common occurrence. Whenever he was somewhere close-by my body knew it and reacted accordingly.

"Ms. Swan," Edward breathed close enough to my cheek that his warm cinnamon smelling breath caused me to momentarily become lightheaded. "If you have a moment, I´d like to speak with you, Ms. Hale and Ms. Brandon about your schedules for the week, so I can devise the best plan of action for keeping you all safe; I´d like to know what I´m working with."

My breath hitched at his close proximity and all I could do was stare back at him dumbfounded, with my mouth hanging open, while his warm sandalwood scent and something else that could only be described as Edward overtook my senses. I could feel my mouth opening and closing in an effort to speak, but nothing was coming out. Real smooth Swan; you sure know how to make a good impression.

"Umm, Edward, right" Ali asked for clarification, thankfully coming to my rescue. Edward nodded his head in agreement and silently bid her to continue. "We were just about to go and freshen up, can you give us a few minutes and then we can discuss what we have planned so far?"

"As you wish, Ms. Brandon," was all he said before he turned back toward the direction of the small conference area.

"Oh and Edward," Alice called causing him to turn back toward us halfway through the curtain, "call me Ms. Brandon again and you´ll be sitting on an ice pack." My eyes nearly bucked out of my head in shock, Rosalie damn near busted a gut she was laughing so hard and the vicious little pint-sized pixie that I was planning on killing the first chance I got, just sat there with her arms folded across her chest looking smug as hell giving him her version of a perfect bitch-brow.

I was about to let her have it when the sound of Edward´s voice broke my concentration. "I´ll be sure to remember that little pixie," he smirked then disappeared behind the partitioning curtain.

_Go Edward!_ I was internally high-fiving him.

_Edward – 1, Alice – 0 _

_Take that you little pixie from hell!_

"Ooo, burn," teased Rose in between giggles. If it was one thing Alice hated more than being short, it was being _reminded_ that she was short. I tried but failed to hold in my laughter and soon I was a giggling mess right along with Rosalie.

"Jackass," Alice hissed narrowing her eyes in the direction that Edward had just disappeared in.

"Mary Alice Brandon," Auntie Bev scolded. "I will not remind you again about your language, young lady!"

"Yes, ma´am," replied Alice sarcastically. "Merde!" which meant shit in French was her alternate choice. Rose and I snickered at Alice´s attempt at using a different language to get over on her mother, who of course along with Aunt Lilly was fluent in German, French and Spanish.

My aunt glanced over again with a raised eyebrow, "You are pushing it young lady! That includes other languages as well, but I _am_ glad to see that eight years of boarding school has taught you the_ finer_ points of European life."

Try as she might, my aunt couldn´t hide the smile that was fighting desperately to crack her tough exterior and break through her tough mother façade. Sadly, the others didn´t even bother trying. Ignoring the laughing adults, Alice ushered us through the spacious cabin and into my even more spacious bathroom inside of my bedroom at the back of the jet.

_Okay, you get it the jet is huge, but that's not what's important right now so focus! _

"Okay Swan, spill," Alice said crossing her arms and blocking my view of the exit. Rosalie shook her curly blonde locks and mimicked Alice´s stance. "Just how bad do you want "the bodyguard"?" She even made air-quotes with her fingers for emphasis.

"Wha… wha…" I sputtered swallowing nervously. Impressive! That´s really going to throw them off the trail Bella, how on earth I was ever selected as valedictorian continues to remain a mystery to me. Since Edward Cullen showed up five days ago and turned my life upside down, I´d turned into a fumbling bumbling idiot.

"Oh come on Bella, you know you can´t lie for shit," Rose eyed me suspiciously as if she was trying to solve a mystery. I could literally see the wheels turning in her head and knew the exact moment that she figured things out. "Oh my God, Alice that´s it," Rose exclaimed.

"What´s it?" Alice asked looking totally confused.

"Bella and Tanya!" she clarified. "Since when have you ever known B to get into a physical altercation with anyone? Skankya, must have made a move on Bodyward! It all makes sense now! You know she´s nothing but a whore, so B was just protecting what´s hers. Damn girl," she swiped a fake tear from her eye, "I´m so fucking proud of you! Ali, our little Bella´s growing up."

I sank down on the closed toilet seat and covered my face in embarrassment, while Lucy and Ethel had a moment in my honor. "Oh B," Alice patted my knee, "I can´t believe you didn´t come to us; you know we don´t keep secrets." I opened my eyes and chanced a glance at Alice; she really did look like I´d hurt her feelings, which was never my intention.

"I know," I sighed dropping my hands into my lap in defeat. "I never meant to keep anything from you guys. Honestly, I didn´t believe that I had a snowball´s chance in hell getting Edward to see me as anything more than just some spoiled little rich kid. Hell, I _still_ don´t think I have a chance, but when I saw that bitch Tanya with her claws all over him; I don't know something just snapped in me. All I saw was red." I huffed out a cleansing breath; it felt good finally getting this off my chest. I was suddenly feeling a hundred pounds lighter.

Rose placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed, "It´s called jealousy, Bella," she explained matter-of-factly. "And it´s infinitesimally worse when it´s someone you love."

My mouth fell open in shock at her words. What? How did she know? How could Rosalie be so spot on about my feelings for Edward when I was afraid to verbalize them myself? Surely now Rose and Alice would laugh at the absurdity of my feelings. Especially since they were for a man I´d just met and knew absolutely nothing about.

As if she could read the thoughts as they ran rampart through my mind Alice tried to put me at ease. Tucking a wayward strand of hair behind my ear, she looked me in the eyes and before she even spoke a word, I knew that she would in no way judge me for the way I felt. Her bluish-grey eyes held nothing but love and support for what I was going through.

"Bella," she stroked my cheek gently, "Rose and I would never judge you, nor would we take your feelings lightly. You have to know that," she implored. "Hell, I fell in love with Jasper before I even knew his name."

"And you know I told Emmett to start saving up for my engagement ring after we had our first date," Rose added smiling at the memory.

"If I´m being honest B," Alice confessed, looking sheepish. "I knew he was perfect for you the moment I laid eyes on him. You're an old soul and boys our age just don´t suit you. Edward is definitely your soul mate."

Rose and Alice were far more knowledgeable than me when it came to the opposite sex. They both have had steady boyfriends for the past three years. Emmett and Jasper lived in Texas and were planning to meet up with us in Chicago when we go to visit Northwestern next month.

They were definitely Ali and Rose´s soul mates. There were many times at school that it literally hurt to breathe when I was around them. The love that radiated from the two couples seemed to take on a life of its own.

Many times I tried to date one of the guys who hung out with Em and Jazz, but boys my age just couldn´t hold my interest. I don´t know, we just didn´t have anything in common. If I was being honest, I´ve always seen myself marrying a man five to seven years my senior. As luck would have it Edward just turned twenty-five last month.

_Perfect!_

Charlie was protective, but not overly so, and that made it easier to talk to him about things that I was going through. All the adults, including my father, loved Emmett and Jasper, and after spending the first of many spring breaks with us in Seattle two years ago, Charlie began pressuring me about finding a boyfriend. Yeah that totally shocked the hell out of me!

Needing to test the waters so to speak, I decided to just come clean to Charlie. Leaving nothing out, we talked about the few dates I´d gone on at school and the problems I was having with boys my age.

I expected him to blow a gasket when I shared with him my age preference, but much to my surprise Charlie just said as long as I was happy and he treated me right, he wouldn´t stand in the way of my happiness and I had his blessing. Yeah that night Charles Swan totally became my BFF!

So now let´s see if we´ve got it all straight here:

Approval from Charlie (check)

Find the man of my dreams (check)

Enlist the help of my two best friends to get said man to fall in love with me (check, check, and check)

I was tired of being the odd woman out and now with the help of my girls I was hoping to put an end to that. We sat in my room for a few more minutes planning and strategizing, by the time we met up with Edward in the front of the plane _Operation Get the Bodyguard_ was in full effect.

_**~E&B~**_

Marbella was a dream come true and my plan was coming together quite nicely, if I say so myself. Edward had become less and less uptight around me and I could honestly say now that we were friends. We spent a lot of time walking along the beach and just talking about everything and nothing at all.

By the time we headed back to Seattle, I felt like I finally knew the real Edward. We actually had a lot in common, starting with our love of music and books. We´d spent countless numbers of hours by the poolside, just reading and discussing our favorite authors.

We argued whether or not Emily Brontë´s Wuthering Heights could be categorized as one of many great love stories ever written. Of course, he adamantly disagreed while I promised to defend Heathcliff and Catherine´s love with my dying breath.

We did however manage to agree that Water for Elephants by Sara Gruen was beautifully written and that Rob and Reese did a wonderful job in the movie. I can´t say for sure since I was balling my eyes out, but I could have sworn I saw a little moisture in Edward´s beautiful green eyes when August was beating Rosie, but like I said, I was trying to get a hold of my own tears and I could have easily been mistaken.

_Pfft… yeah right, the bodyguard´s nothing but a big softy!_

_**~E&B~**_

"No fucking way," Bella gasped in disbelief. God, I loved it when she cussed. Each shit, fuck, and damn went straight to my dick! I was constantly in a perpetual state of hardness these days.

"Yes, fucking way," I retorted mocking her enthusiasm. "I was born and raised right up the 101 highway in Forks. The town that´s so small, you could stand at the welcome to Forks sign, throw a rock and hit everybody living there."

Bella let out a deep belly laugh that made my heart swell, never in my life had I had a reaction to a woman like I did to Bella. And she wasn´t even a fucking woman yet! _And you´d do good to remember that lover boy! _My conscience was a motherfucking punkass bitch that I was starting to hate with a passion!

I was sitting in the Swan´s stadium-sized kitchen watching Isabella work her magic over by the stove. Charlie was in New York for the week and she insisted on fixing me dinner every night. She had given me some lame as fuck excuse about it being her duty to guard my stomach since I was guarding her body. I shuddered at her words. By guarding my stomach she was so fucking close to what I really wanted her to be guarding.

Fuck! I'm doing it again! _Head in the fucking game, Cullen!_ I internally scolded myself. _Your fucking job is to protect her that's it! You' re going soft and are more likely to make a mistake if you let yourself get emotionally attached to this girl!_

Damn it! I constantly had to remind myself that Isabella Swan was a job, nothing more, nothing less. Her father paid me to keep her safe and that's what the hell I should be concentrating on and not the way her shorts crept up higher each time she bent over, giving a perfect view of the apples of her ass cheeks.

I had long since come to the conclusion that this girl was trying to fucking kill me. The sad part about it was that she had no idea what the fuck she was doing, so she'd probably only get charged with reckless endangerment and never receive punishment for my murder. I groaned quietly as she bent over to check on the garlic bread that was browning in the stove.

Hitting my nostrils like a fucking bullet, the smell of cheese and fresh garlic and butter wafted through the air causing my stomach to rumble in anticipation. The girl could fucking burn and I was _not _about to complain, she could cook for me any day of the week.

Bella was the only person I knew who could rival my mother in the kitchen. I couldn´t wait to take her home to meet my parents; Esme and Carlisle would love Isabella. _Where the fuck did that come from?_

Grunting in frustration, I pressed the heels of my hands in my eyes, trying to dispel the visions of Bella in my childhood home, laughing and cooking beside my mother that were playing on loop inside my head. _I´m so fucking screwed! _I´m a twenty-five year man for God´s sake and I sitting here lusting after an 18 year old girl. Well, more like young lady, but that doesn´t make it any fucking better.

I was brought out of my twisted visions of Bella and me playing _happy family,_ when she turned to me holding up a wooden spoon that contained some type of white sauce. "Here Mase, try this," she ordered placing the spoon to my lips. "Let me know if it needs more salt."

The sauce was perfect, just like her. I was just about to tell her how good it was, when she reached out her finger and swiped it along my chin rescuing a drop of sauce that had fallen from the spoon. What happened next almost caused me to go into cardiac arrest!

Bella brought her finger to her lips in slow fucking motion and licked off the sauce! She fucking licked the sauce that was on my face! Holy fucking shit! That was by far the hottest damn thing I had ever witnessed. "Ungh," I groaned unable to stop myself from reacting to this hot as fuck kitchen porno she was putting on.

All I could do was sit there, staring at her like a fucking horny teenage boy who had been flashed by the neighbor´s daughter for the first time. Shamefully, like said teenage boy I may or may not have jizzed in my pants, but that's one secret I´ll never tell. She let her finger go with a resounding `pop´ and stared at me like she was waiting for something.

What she was waiting for I had no clue.

My mind was now on a constant loop, making its own movie, staring none other than Isabella Marie Swan. Full pouty lips wrapped around my shaft as my hands tangle themselves in her thick mahogany locks, moving her up and down at a slow but building pace.

"Helloooo…" her voice echoed inside my head, but it was so far away I couldn´t be sure that she was talking to me. "Helloooo… Mase, what the fuck is wrong with you? Does the sauce need more salt or not?"

My vision was blurring and I was becoming lightheaded due to the dangerous amount of blood pumping to my south pole. _No pun intended! _I closed my eyes and shook my head in an effort to regain my bearings.

Out of nervous habit, my hands buried themselves in my hair; it was an action that had brought me calm since I was a kid. You probably could go as far as to say it was hereditary, since my dad did the same thing when he was nervous.

Opening my eyes slowly, I was met with a sight that nearly ripped my fucking heart right out of my chest. Bella´s big brown doe-eyes were glistening with unshed tears and she was chewing nervously on her bottom lip. What the fuck? Why did she look so pained?

_Probably because she thinks you don´t like the food! Maybe if your dumbass would say something instead of staring at her like a complete fucking moron she wouldn´t be standing there feeling so bad! But hey, what the fuck do I know; it´s just a suggestion!_

"Damn Bella," I said, fighting to keep the tremble out of my voice. "That was fucking amazing!" She beamed like a kid on Christmas morning. Thank God my mental breakdown only lasted a few seconds, even though it felt like days.

_Good save asswipe!_

"Oh goody," she smiled from ear-to-ear. "I thought you were going to say that you didn´t like it." Blushing a beautiful crimson and worrying her plump bottom lip, she looked up at me from under her extra-long lashes and asked, "So it doesn't need any more salt?"

"No, love," I damn near moaned. "It´s perfect just the way it is."

_Love? _

_What the fuck was I thinking! _

Bella practically glowed with pride as she sashayed her sweet little ass back over to the stove. If she picked up on my slip of words, she never let on. Humming some unfamiliar tune to herself, she stirred the sauce completely oblivious to the hell that she was putting me through.

My hair must have looked like a fucking bird´s nest from all the pulling I was doing, but I couldn´t fucking help it; it was either that or slam Bella down on the kitchen island and fuck the shit out of her. Yeah, I´m thinking that hair pulling isoverrated, when there are _so_ many other choices.

I took a moment to study the beautiful creature before me while she was preoccupied. Bella was wearing a pair of tiny as fuck white cotton shorts and a black Led Zeppelin band tee that was pulled tight against her body and tied in a knot in the center of her back. She was a fucking vision of pure beauty.

Allowing my eyes the guilty pleasure of running slowly down her long creamy legs I smirked, there on the end wrapped around her delicate little feet was a pair of black and white tattered Chuck Taylor´s. She was fucking perfect!

Not having the guts to admit out loud, I knew in that very moment that I was screwed. The longer I worked for the Swan´s the harder it was going to become to keep my hands off Isabella. Fresh out of high school and with her entire life ahead of her, there was no way in hell that she would ever return my feelings. And even if by some small miracle she was interested in me, she was just a kid and I had no right to feel the way I did about her.

Regretfully, when Charlie returned from New York on Sunday, I was going to have to turn in my letter of resignation. I was going to miss her, especially hearing her call me Mase. When we were in Spain, we played a game of twenty questions one night and when she found out my whole name she fucking insisted on calling that.

She declared that she was special and she didn´t want to use the same name that everyone else did. She had no fucking idea just how true that was. She was the most precious fucking thing in my world right now!

I was a fucking hard-ass that demanded respect; I would _never_ let someone give me a nickname, especially not a job. That of course didn´t apply to Bella, she could call me whatever the fuck she wanted and I would answer; the girl had me by the balls and didn´t even know it. Bella said a mouthful when she declared that she was special; little did she know she fucking _owned _me! In just over a month she had become my entire world.

My fucking heart might as well have been tattooed with the words _Property of Isabella Marie Swan, _because each beat was for her and _her_ alone. I had no idea when I turned into such a fucking pussy, but I couldn´t find it in me to care.

**~E&B~**

It's Saturday night and I've done my best to avoid Isabella as much as possible. Thankfully, the house had other staff milling around so we didn't have to be entirely alone together. The problem was that anytime we _were _together, I found myself flinching at the slightest touch. I'm almost sure I hurt her feelings the other day when she went to tuck a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

It was a completely innocent gesture that she had done a million times, but my dick tried to blow it out of proportion and I fled the room mumbling some lame ass excuse about checking the monitors in the security room. It was so bad, that now, I was up to relieve my stress manually a minimum of at least three times a day.

_Most times it was more!_

_Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough!_ I thought as I made my last rounds before bed. I'd taken the liberty of preparing my resignation to hand to Charlie as soon as he walked through the door tomorrow. I was hoping to avoid any sad good-byes. I knew it was a chicken shit move, but what other choice did I have.

My bags were already packed and loaded in the care. Earlier in the week I'd spoken to my parents about coming to Forks. Deep down I knew that Esme was the only one who could help me through losing Bella; even if she didn´t know why I´d tucked my tail and ran home my mother would see me through this. Besides, it wasn't that I _needed_ to work; I just liked the excitement that my job sometimes brought me and Isabella Swan had now changed the way I´d forever view things.

My parents were wealthy and I had more than enough savings, not to mention an untouched trust fund that I could live off of for years, so I didn´t have to think about another job right now. Working independently and being your own boss gave you more options to choose.

The truth was that after working for the Swan's and spending time with Bella, I couldn't see myself protecting anyone else; it just wouldn´t be the same. Those milk chocolate pools that were filled with youth and innocence would haunt me for the rest of my days.

Who knows, maybe I'll go back and finish law school.

Making my last sweep of the upstairs wing near Charlie and Isabella's room a muffled groan caused me to stop. Immediately, Edward the bodyguard and military-trained assassin kicked into motion. Stealthily, I moved my back as close as I could to the nearest wall.

My heart was trying to beat its way out of my chest and adrenaline was pumping at top speed through my veins. The sounds were coming from Isabella´s room. What the fuck! Was she sick? A lump lodged itself in my throat at the prospect of finding her ill. I quickened my steps toward the sliver of light that was coming from her opened door.

The breath left my body in whoosh and my eyes and tongue popped out of my head. You know like on that cartoon movie when Roger Rabbit looked at Jessica and his tongue literally rolled out of his mouth? Yeah I had a complete out of body experience.

_Move! _

_Abort! Abort! _

_Get the fuck!_

All those commands ran through head, but my feet felt like they were wrapped in cement blocks and no matter what my brain screamed at me I couldn´t make myself move. "Aaaa… Edward," Isabella sighed. Fuck me, she called my name! She called my fucking name!

I wanted to run around and scream those very words at the top of my lungs but I was too busy watching my fantasy play out before my very eyes. The soft light form her bedside lamp cast a beautiful glow all over her porcelain skin that made look like an angel. Her body was nothing less than perfect.

Pert breast with dusty rose colored nipples that beckoned to be suckled. A flat stomach that led down to a perfect ass and ample thighs; I could just imagine myself kneading and licking her soft supple flesh. Inhaling deeply, the scent of her arousal hit me like a wrecking ball causing my dick to pitch a tent in my sleep pants.

My eyes zeroed in on the pouty lips of her glistening sex, Christ she was bare. Her delicate fingers glided down the silky smooth skin of her abdomen and began rubbing her swollen clit. "Ungh, Edward yesss," she hissed out in pleasure.

Pinching and tugging at her rock hard nipples with her free hand, she mewled and keened as her chest rose and fell with each one of her staggered breaths. My hand of its own accord moved to palm my aching dick, but not even that could relieve the pressure that was steadily building. I bit the inside of my cheek until I felt the metallic taste of blood in my mouth; it was all I could do not to scream out in frustration.

Bella was so fucking wet, and she was thinking of me while she was touching herself. I was feeling fucking euphoric! I would give _anything_ for it to be my fingers pumping in and out of her wet heat right now. "Edward, yes," she moaned thrashing her head wildly from side to side. "Right there baby! Yes, fuck… ungh… God that feels… ahhhh… Edwaaaaaaard…"

I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears as I watched Bella´s back arch off the bed while she screamed my name. In the soft light I see her body was covered with a light sheen of sweat. My mouth literally ached to go to her lick the salty sweet dew from her pink hued skin. Seeing this was going to make walking away even harder.

When I heard her breath even out, I tiptoed into her room and pulled the covers over her naked flesh. She sighed, "Edward." I froze, not knowing whether to run or stay and face the consequences, but in the end it was all for naught.

I released a breath I didn´t realize I was holding when it became apparent the Bella was just talking in her sleep. Feeling like I had push my luck enough for one night, I silently left my sleeping princess and headed over to my room to take care of the raging beast trying to claw its way out of my pants.

I had just finished up satiating the monster in the shower when I heard my phone buzzing on the bedside table. Looking at the clock, there could only be one person that would be calling or texting me this time of morning. Reaching down and seeing the blinking envelope above Charlie´s name, I silently prayed that everything was alright.

**Edward – Sorry this is so last minute, but negotiations aren´t going as planned. I´m going to have to stay for another week, let Isabella know that I´m sending the jet back on Wednesday to take you and the gang to Chicago. I´ll meet you guys there on Sunday, it´s all been arranged. Thanks for keeping my baby girl safe Edward, we´ll talk tomorrow. – Charlie **

No! He can´t do this! I was leaving tomorrow! This just fucks up everything! I roughly fisted my hands through my hair and paced the length of my room back and forth like a caged wild animal. Guilt was eating away at my very core.

He thanked me for keeping his daughter safe; what a fucking joke! If only you knew Charlie that_ I_ was the monster she needed protecting from! How can I continue to stay here, especially after what I saw tonight?

Could this situation get any more fucked up than it already was?

Why the hell do I always have to tempt fate? Ask dumb ass questions that I know will inevitably come true! Me being the masochist that I am, of course the situation can get more fucked up! I even help it along; that´s just how much of a sexually frustrated bastard that I am.

And I was beginning to think that my sweet little innocent Isabella, wasn´t as sweet and innocent as she wanted everyone to believe. In light of my new situation, we spent the next few days playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Who was the mouse? Glad you asked. Would you believe it was _me_? Would you believe that I was being backed into the corner of no return by one of hell´s sexiest angels I´d ever laid eyes on?

Isabella Marie Swan, at first glance was your typical girl next door. She possessed intelligence that far exceeded the norm for a person her age, had a heart of pure gold and a very selfless and giving spirit. Bella had a tendency to place others feelings and needs above her own, in that she cared about the happiness of others and that seemed to make her happy in the process. Raw inner and outer beauty that needed no outside forces to enhance and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of.

Okay, you didn´t think all I was going to spout was that philosophical bullshit did you? I mean the girl had tits that were made especially for my hands, soft pouty lips both facial and vaginal that I longed to feel against my own and perfect little clit that snuck out of its hiding spot and became very visible when properly stimulated. She may come off as momma´s apple pie, but she´s definitely far from sweet. I beg to differ; underneath that halo, Ms. Swan has proven to be a very, _very _naughty little girl.

How do I know this in such great detail if I only stood outside her room that one time gawking and drooling like a motherfucking pervert? Glad you asked. And the answer is quite simple actually, it didn´t just happen one time.

Hello, my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I´m an addict.

I´m addicted to lurking in the shadows like some sick and twisted voyeur watching as a teenage girl gets off in the middle of the night. I am guilty as charged, but let the record show that the little vixen in question is not without provocation. Quite the opposite actually!

By day, she taunts me with accidental touches and soft caresses that always seem to feel so innocent. No longer am I able to hideout and avoid her like I was doing before, she wouldn´t stand for it. There have been times where she´s even pulled the employer/employee card. What could I do? Nothing, she´s my goddamn boss!

Truthfully, I wanted to be around her as much as she wanted to be around me! I was a fucking junkie and I needed to get my fucking fix… plain and simple. If I was going to leave after this stint in Chicago, then I was damn sure going to take some fond memories with me.

My heart constricted painfully in my chest every time I thought about leaving Bella; it was becoming increasingly harder to breath when she wasn´t around. Those times were hard, but they weren´t the hardest. No, the hardest times for me were at night and I don´t mean because my dick is practically as hard as granite either.

After the second night of the same little fantasy playing out before my very wondering eyes, I realized that my little minx was actually putting a peep-show just for me. Make no mistake about it, Isabella knew that I was watching. And just like she knows that I was watching, she knows that I´ll _keep_ watching.

So this is what we´ve done since that fateful Saturday night; I make my last rounds while she preps. Leaving her wing for last, I make my way to the half-opened door and watch as the most beautiful and erotic scene plays out before my very eyes.

Then once she´s asleep, I make my way in like the sick creepy fucker that I´ve become and cover her naked body, but only after I´ve taken a few selfish moments to drink in her beauty and breathe in the scent of her release that permeates the room.

I know that I need help, but I´m not entirely sure that I want it.

_If I was going to hell, I might as well go with a smile!_

_**~E&B~**_

Chicago! The fucking windy city! I could actually see myself living here. I know that Esme would have a fucking cow, but I need a change of scenery, especially since she's figured out I'm in love. Mother's fucking intuition! Pfft… of all the fucking people to peep my hole card my mother had to be the one.

I've received countless phone calls and texts over the last few days badgering me to bring my girl home to introduce her to my parents. She even tried to guilt me by asking, if I was ashamed of my family. What the fuck kind of question is that? I would fucking kill for my family! I´d rather die than to see any one of them hurt, so instead of getting angry with her, I took it for what it was… a mother´s love and concern for the happiness of her only son.

My father and my sister Kate called as well. Dad said, "Don´t be too hard on her son. You know how your mother is; she just wants to see you happy. And a few grandbabies wouldn´t hurt either." Let´s just say I almost swallowed my tongue on that last part.

Then Katie calls and has an entirely different perspective to add, because she´s been in my shoes before. Being the oldest, she had to endure the pain of a meddling mother long before I did. Fortunate for her, she found her soul mate in Garrett and Esme backed off. Well, just until they graduated college. Then she went on the `I want a grandbaby campaign´. Yeah, it´s never a dull moment with Esme Platt Cullen!

My mother had no idea how much I wanted to bring Isabella home to meet her and my father, but what would she think of me when I showed up with an eighteen year old girl instead of a grown woman. Would she still be talking about grandbabies, when my girlfriend was nothing more than a baby herself?

Thinking back to our last night Seattle, it was hard to view her as anything less than the beautiful sensual woman that she was. Not with the way she expertly worked that little pink vibrator in and out of her soaking pussy. Fuck, if that wasn´t the hottest shit I had ever witnessed! And trust me, being in the military and my current line of work, I´d seen some pretty hot shit! None of those fuckers could hold a candle to Isabella!

When I stepped in to cover up her naked flesh, I don´t know what the fuck came over me; my mouth literally burned with the need to taste her. I even spent a whole five minutes warring with myself about how wrong this was. I was dangerously close to crossing a fucking line that would send me straight into to the fiery pits of hell.

After much debate the masochistic bastard in me won and with a shaky hand I reached for the little pink unassuming toy and slowly brought it to my lips. The musky sweet scent of her lingering arousal hit me like a wrecking ball and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

_This must be heaven, because there´s no way that hell could ever smell like this!_

Opening my mouth slowly, I did my best to savor the moment. Lips closed trapping the vibrator inside the warm cavern of my mouth, "Mmm…" I groaned as the taste of her essence tap danced across my tastes buds.

It was fucking euphoric! She tasted just as sweet as I imagined she would. I licked and sucked until there was no trace of her left. I was so aroused that my body shuddered violently releasing my seed in my sleep pants. I damn near bit the end of the vibrator off to keep from screaming. Almost as if she was sharing in my release, Isabella sighed my name in her sleep and burrowed deeper in to the covers.

"E, dude," Emmett boomed, "you ready, bro?"

I nearly fell off the fucking chair I was sitting on he startled me so bad. "Fuck, Emmett," I cursed, discreetly shifting my bulging erection in the process. "You almost gave me a goddamn heart attack!"

"Sorry Bodyward," he apologized unremorsefully, using that stupid fucking nickname that Rosalie had so graciously given me. "I thought you were a superspy or some shit like that. How the hell you gonna keep my Rosie safe if _I_ can sneak up and get the drop on ya?"

"A, you´d never get the drop on me, and b, it´s not _my_ job to protect _your_ Rosie, that´s all you douchebag."

"Whatever dude," hunching his shoulders nonchalantly, "the girls said to meet ´em in the lobby, so let´s go."

Charlie owned a penthouse in Trump Towers and that´s where we were staying for the week. It had two floors and a fuckload of rooms and bathroom, so Rosalie, Alice and their significant others Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty were also joining us.

So far our time here had been uneventful, I´d taken them on college tours, shopping sprees, and museums around the city. All in all, I had no complaints; they were actually a good group of kids. I´d even begun to think of Jasper and Emmett as friends and for me, the perpetual loner that was saying a lot; I could count on one hand the number of people that were fortunate enough to be called my friend.

Isabella and I hadn´t had any more of our little nighttime rendezvous since coming to Chicago, and if I was being honest, I missed them terribly and so did my dick. Fucker was still getting as hard as granite, but was refusing to spit until Bella showed him the goods! Let´s just say, it´s been a few uncomfortable fucking days.

I missed the unspoken connection that we shared in those albeit brief but powerful moments. What _was_ happening though, were a lot of hush-hush secret meetings between the girls. I knew they were up to something, but what, I had no clue.

Jasper, Emmett and I stepped out of the private elevator into the lobby and my eyes immediately sought out _my_ beautiful angel. _So I´m possessive, bite me!_ I made a sweep of the perimeter, but didn't see her anywhere. Well not at first. After passing by the backs of three young ladies over in the far corner of the room my head snapped back and did a double take.

I would know that fucking ass and thick mahogany hair anywhere; in three quick strides I was across the room. Slowly, as if she could feel my presence, Isabella turned to face me. _Oh Hell no! _There is absolutely no fucking way, I´m letting her attend a party full of fucking college boys dressed like _that_. She was dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and I use the term jeans loosely, a navy blue halter top that stopped just above her belly button and a pair of black fuck-me pumps that made her legs go on for days.

_And believe you me, she looked fucking amazing!_

"Isabella," I hissed through clenched teeth, using the tiny shred of control I was fighting to hold on to. "I need to speak with you privately, please." Wrapping my hand around her tiny arm, I did my best to ignore the shiver that ran through her body. Too bad my traitorous dick didn't do the same.

"Sure Mase," she batted those long as fuck eyelashes innocently, "Rose, Ali, you guys head out to the car, we´ll be out in a sec." She sashayed across to the corner of the room as if she didn´t have a care in the world.

Unabashedly, I stared at the way her jeans hugged her tight little ass. I swear if I didn´t know any better I would have thought she painted those fuckers on they were practically a second skin! The tips of my ears heated up when Bella looked over her shoulder and caught me adjusting my junk.

"Ahem," I tried unsuccessfully to cover up my embarrassment. Looking at Bella standing there chewing on her bottom lip was seriously breaking my resolve. How the fuck was I going to keep my hands off her? All I could think about was burying my cock balls deep in her tight wet heat_. _

_Christ this line of thinking was so not helping!_

"Mase, what do want to talk about?"

I shook my head trying to clear my foggy brain. "Look Bella, it´s my job to protect you and… and," I huffed out an exasperated breath, "Fuck Bella! I can´t protect you like… like… this…" I waved my hand towards her body in an effort to get my point across. I felt like a stuttering fool!

_Damn, this girl fucks with my head!_

She bowed her head, but not before I caught the look of dejection flash across her face. Damn, now I´ve hurt her fucking feelings! I´m such a fucking dick! "Y… y… you think I´m ugly?" My fucking heart shattered into a million pieces when her lip trembled as she spoke.

Before I knew what was happening, my arms were closing around her, and I was pulling her to my chest in a bone crushing hug. "God, baby," I whispered into her hair. "How could you ever say something like that? You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." Guess my brain-to-mouth filter has been temporarily shut down.

Brown eyes connected with mine, searching for the truth behind my words. A slow lazy smile spread across her face and I knew she´d found what she was looking for. "You think I´m beautiful," she said quietly, focusing her eyes on the buttons of my shirt.

That just simply would not do. My girl was way to fucking beautiful to be second-guessing my words, cupping her chin and giving it a little tug, I looked her in the eyes and spoke from my heart. "Bella," I breathed leaning my forehead against hers. "I feel… protective of you and it has nothing to do with my job. I know this is wrong and I should stay away from you… but I can´t." My shoulders sagged with relief. It felt like the weight of the world had just fallen off my shoulders.

"Then don´t" was her simple response.

"What?"

"Stay away from… don´t. All of this," she moved her hand up and down her body, "was for you. Alice and Rose thought it would drive you crazy to see me like this. And if it didn´t, worst case scenario, I hooked up with some random guy at the party to make you jealous." She shrugged her shoulders matter-of-factly.

The first thing that went through my mind was to snatch her up and make fucking run for it, but I don´t think that Mr. Trump would be too keen on such a ruckus in his fine establishment. So with her solemn promise to remain glued to my side the entire night, we headed to Northwestern for the culmination of college week.

The night was going fucking fantastic and true to her word Bella stuck to me like glue, only leaving my side long enough to go to the ladies room with Alice and Rosalie. Apparently, I was late to the party, because everyone knew about Bella´s feelings for me and we got nothing but respect and support from her closest friends and confidants.

Em, Jazz and I were standing around shooting the shit while the girls danced a couple yards away from us. I ´d had to give a few fuckers the evil eye more than once, but all-in-all I hadn´t had to break any limbs. The opening beat to Flo Rida´s Low began to play and_ our_ girls started to drawing a fucking crowd!

**Mmmmmmmm****  
><strong>**Let me talk to 'em****  
><strong>**Let me talk to 'em****  
><strong>**Mmmmmmm****  
><strong>**Let me talk to 'em****  
><strong>**C'mon!**

**Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)****  
><strong>**Boots with the fur (with the fur)****  
><strong>**The whole club was looking at her****  
><strong>**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)****  
><strong>**Next thing you know****  
><strong>**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low****  
><strong>**Them baggy sweat pants****  
><strong>**And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)****  
><strong>**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)****  
><strong>**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)****  
><strong>**Next thing you know****  
><strong>**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

When I saw Rose, Alice and Bella, drop to the floor after smacking their delectable asses, I knew we were in trouble. Sure enough college douchebags started crawling out of the woodwork and making their way to the floor. Not fucking happening! I gave the fellas a nod and knowing what fucking time it was, we parted the Red Sea and rescued our girls.

**Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
>My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing<br>Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
>Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan<br>One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
>Now that's three grand<br>What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
>I'm dealing rubber bands<br>That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
>I knew it was over<br>That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
>She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her<br>So lucky on me I was just like clover  
>Shawty was hot like a toaster<br>Sorry but I had to fold her  
>Like a pornography poster<br>She showed her**

Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
>Little mama took my cash<br>And I ain't want it back  
>The way she bent that back<br>Got all them paper stacks  
>Tattoo above her crack<br>I had to handle that  
>I was zoned in sexy woman<br>Let me show it make me want it  
>Two in the morning I'm zoned in<br>Them rosee bottles foaming  
>She wouldn't stop<br>Made it drop  
>Shawty dipped that pop and lock<br>Had to break her off that guap  
>Gal was fine just like my glock<p>

Our bodies were so attuned with one another that Bella didn´t as much as flinch when I walked up behind her bringing my body flush with hers. Melting together, we moved as one to the beat. I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered the lyrics in her ear. Her tiny arms worked their way backwards over my shoulders and her fingers found purchase in the hairs at the nape of my neck.

"Mmmm…" I hummed in contentment. My dick was currently trying to dig an underground tunnel to escape from my pants and just when I thought things couldn´t get any worse; my naughty little minx kicked it up a notch.

**Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
>Boots with the fur (with the fur)<br>The whole club was looking at her  
>She hit the floor (she hit the floor)<br>Next thing you know  
>Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low<br>Them baggy sweat pants  
>And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)<br>She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
>She hit the floor (she hit the floor)<br>Next thing you know  
>Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low<strong>

Right with the words of the chorus, Bella dropped to the floor and back up my body like a pro. What almost made me cum in my pants is when she bent at the waist and shimmied her ass against my rock hard erection. By time the song was finished we were out the front door and piling into the large black non-descript SUV headed back to Trump Towers.

I was so caught up in my private little Bella bubble that I didn't realize we were in the elevator alone. My lips had found a permanent home on Bella´s neck, when I asked, "Not that I´m complaining, but where´s everybody else?"

"Mmm…" she hummed in contentment. "They went downstairs to the restaurant, Emmett was hungry." She let out the sweetest giggle when I sucked her earlobe into my mouth. An ear piercing squeal of surprise escaped her lips as I threw her over my shoulder and exited the elevator, making sure to flip the privacy switch before carrying her into her bedroom.

God, I love working for people with money! This sweet little penthouse was two floors and you could only access Bella´s private wing by elevator. An elevator that could be turned on and off mind you. _Fuck yeah, score one for me!_

When I opened the door to Bella´s room I froze. Every available surface was covered in candles. The room smelled strongly of strawberries and vanilla and was ensconced in a very romantic light. Had she planned this? How did she know that I would…?

"I didn´t," Bella responded timidly. I palmed my face when I realized that I had spoken out loud. "We don´t have to… I mean you can…" She let her words fade and I knew exactly what she was trying to say. I could feel the tension rolling off of her body in waves; she was just as nervous as I was.

Lowering her to her feet, I bent at the knees so that we were at eye-level. "Hey," I said, moving a piece of stray hair out of her face. "I want to, believe me, it´s all I have been thinking about. But I also don´t want you to do anything that you might regret." I sucked in a ragged breath in preparation for what was to come. "Bella, God you´re so young, you have your whole life ahead of you. I need to know, is this…" I motioned in between us, "just a passing fancy? Is this only about sex?"

"Oh my God, no Edward," she rushed out. "This is so messed up. Nothing is going the way I planned." Turning her back on me, she moved toward the balcony doors. "Maybe you should just go." She spoke so quietly that I almost didn´t hear her.

I crossed the room to her in one heartbeat, "Baby, I´m sorry. I just don´t want to mess this up. Please tell me you still want me to stay." My voice was filled with so much insecurity that I didn´t even recognize it.

She turned to face me, "Now whose being ridiculous? Of course I want you to stay, Edward. I´ll always want you to stay."

My breath hitched at her declaration. "It doesn´t makes sense," I said to no one in particular.

"What?"

"You… want me?" It came out sounding more like a question than a statement. "Your young and beautiful, and well, look at _me_." I couldn´t bear to look her in the eye, I just felt so naked and exposed emotionally.

"Hey," she said cupping my cheek, "obviously, _you _don´t see yourself clearly. Edward, you´re a Greek God for goodness sakes and it just so happens that I want you in my life forever because you're my soul mate. _You_ are _it_ for me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." The only response to that was to crash my lips down onto hers.

They were just as soft as I´d imagined them to be, molding perfectly against mine. My tongue ran across her bottom lip wanting, no needing to taste her. Automatically, she opened to me and our tongues moved in a unhurried sensual dance that had us both moaning out in pleasure.

Desperate for air, I moved to the succulent skin of her neck. "Mase, please," she pleaded.

"Please what, baby" I breathed in to her soft skin. "Tell me what you need."

"You, Mase, I need _you_," she whined sounding desperate and needy. "Make love to me, Mase, please."

Lifting Bella up bridal style, I carried her over to the bed. Slowly as if I were unwrapping the lost treasures of Pharaoh the Egyptian king, I peeled away each layer of our clothing. Hovering between her legs, I had to ask one last time, "Baby, are you sure?"

Placing a soft sensual kiss on my lips, she responded, "I´ve waited eighteen years for this Mase, I´ve never been surer about anything in my life as I am about this." The burning look of sincerity in her soulful brown eyes told me all I needed to know.

Kissing my way down her delectable body, I suckled and kneaded her luscious breast. Flicking her pebbled nipples with my tongue, Bella arched her back up off the bed, "Mase, please…" she begged.

My dick twitched painfully at the amount of need seeping out of her voice. God, it still amazed me that I could have this type of effect on her. Moving lower, I ran my tongue through her soaking slit; she tasted even better firsthand. Unable to stop myself I dove in head first and assaulted her pussy like a hungry man tasting food for the first time in years.

"Oh God," she cried tugging my hair painfully. "Fuck, Mase, yes! Oh my God! Ah… ah…" My girl let loose and started fucking my face in earnest. I had no choice but to let her use me for her own carnal pleasure.

_Hottest fucking thing ever!_

Ive been with my fair share of women, but nothing would ever compare to the feel Bella´s body locking down on my fingers as she came undone. I sucked on her swollen clit while she rode out her orgasmic high. Having the sudden urge to mark her as mine, I sucked the tender flesh of her inner thigh into my mouth knowing that when I let go she would she would bear my brand for several days to come.

Working my way up her soft body, I positioned myself at her entrance. Rubbing the head of my engorged cock through her juices for lubrication, I stared into her beautiful eyes. "Love, promise me that if it gets to be too much you´ll tell me to stop." I knew that this was her first time and I was by no means small in the genital area, so I wanted her to feel comfortable stopping me if necessary.

"It´s okay baby, I know that my first time won´t be without some difficulty, but I trust you and I want this. I want to give you this… me… as my gift to you. Only you, Mase… _only you_."

Gripping her hand, I wrapped Bella´s legs around my hips and slowly began to push into her. "Ssss…" she hissed in discomfort right as I reached her barrier. I froze out of fear. "Don´t stop," she gritted out.

Against my better judgment, I pressed forward, pushing through her innocence, taking the most precious gift that anyone has ever given me. Buried to the hilt inside this beautiful creature, I knew that I would never love another woman the way I loved Isabella Marie Swan.

"God, baby," I rasped through clenched teeth. "You feel so fucking amazing." My forearms trembled with my need to move. I could feel Bella´s muscles stretching to accommodate my girth and length. Nothing could ever compare to this feeling. Burying my face in the crook of her neck, "Baby, I´m going fucking crazy; I need to move."

The word "move" fell from her lips as she bucked her hips against mine. Not needing to be told twice, I moved in and out of her slowly, relishing the feel of being inside her. Of being… home!

"Feels so… ungh… Mase… fuck," she moaned huskily. "More… baby… I need more!"

If I lived to be a hundred I would never be able to deny her anything. Throwing her leg over my shoulder, I began to pump in and out of her at a faster pace. "Damn baby, so fucking tight… ungh… so fucking good…" I hissed between thrust. I was wound so fucking tight and there was no way I was going to last much longer.

"Ungh… Mase, I´m so close, harder baby!"

The sound of skin slapping coupled with our collective moans sounded like the most erotic love song playing on loop. Sitting back on my heels, I gripped Bella´s hips while I pistoned in and out of her tight pussy. Watching my dick move in and out of her slit made my cock swell harder, if that was even possible.

"Baby, you feel so fucking amazing," I grunted. "I´m not going to last, I need you to touch yourself." Her eyes shot to mine and immediately flashes of our nights in Seattle began to play in my mind. "Don´t be shy baby… touch yourself, just like you did at home, when you _knew_ I was watching." I cocked an eyebrow daring her to deny it.

With wide eyes she looked at me, trying hard to fight the urge to give in. Rolling my hips, I found her sweet spot and started pounding the hell out of that fucker. "Fuckkkk…" she screamed out in pleasure. Her nails dung into the flesh of my forearms as her grip on them tightened.

"Touch… _thrust_… your… _thrust_… fucking… _thrust_… pussy Bella, now!" I demanded as I drove into her continuously.

Mewling and keening, a lustful fire burned in her eyes as she moved her hand down to work her swollen nub. The coil tightening deep in my belly, pulled each time the tips of her fingers brushed against my cock. "Fuck, baby… ungh…" was all I could say to the sensations that were pulling me in all directions.

"Mase… I can´t… I´m gonna… Maseeeeeee…" she cried like it was some kind of ritualistic chant.

Feeling her walls clamp down on me, I could no longer hold back my release. I shot my spunk deep inside her crying, "Bella," throughout my entire release. Tiny aftershocks rocked my body, making it increasingly difficult to keep my weight from crushing her.

Not yet ready to break our connection, I rolled onto my back pulling her with me. Bella sighed into my chest and my fingers began massaging the tender flesh of her hips. She would definitely have some reminders of our time together tomorrow.

"Baby, that was…" I trailed off, searching for the perfect word.

"Absolutely perfect," she hummed.

"I couldn´t have said it better myself," I seconded. As much as I was enjoying the warmth of her body, I needed to take care of her and try to alleviate some of her soreness. Pulling my semi-flaccid cock from his new home, we both hissed at the loss of our connection.

Moving a sweat-soaked strand of hair from her forehead, I checked to see if she was okay. "Babe," I caressed her cheek, "are you okay?"

"Hmmm…" she stretched her body contentedly. "I have never been better." She brought lips to mine in what started out as a slow sensual kiss, but quickly began escalating to something deeper. While my brain and my dick tag-teamed me and pushed for another round, I knew my girl was nowhere near ready for that.

Reluctantly, I disentangle myself from her body and headed into the bathroom. Looking over into the tub, I noticed it was already filled with steaming bubbly water. Over on the counter were a couple of bottles of water on ice chilling in a tub and a bottle of Advil. Next to that was a note in the little pixie´s handwriting.

**Edward**

**Take care of my girl. And don´t worry about it, I´m sure I´ll think of something you can thank me with later.**

**Alice**

I slipped back into the room to collect my half-sleeping beauty. Gently, I lowered us into the tub of hot bubbly water after giving her two Advil and some water. Bella released a sigh of contentment and leaned back into me. Wrapping her tightly in my arms, I released my own breath of happiness. I could so get use to this.

The future was a bit uncertain to me right now, but every time I closed my eyes, Bella was the only woman I envisioned being by my side. I didn´t know when, but I _did_ know that I would call her _my wife _one day.

_I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with one Isabella Marie Swan! _


End file.
